8630 Mission 3: Gold Hunt
|Ages = 7 - 14 |Released = June 2008 |Theme = Agents }} 8630 Mission 3: Gold Hunt is a LEGO Agents set released in 2008 and designed by LEGO Employee Mark Stafford. It comes with a jet piloted by Agent Fuse, a high speed jeep with Gold Tooth and an Inferno Henchman and a trailer with "gold" bars inside. The jet contains two launching missiles that are designed to hit a catapult on the trailer and knock the stolen gold off. Description ;The Jet The Supersonic Jet is mainly dark blue, and silver, with several yellow lines and streaks on the wings. It has two sets of wings, one smaller than the other, on each side. The larger wings are at the back of the jet and the smaller ones near the front. At the tip of each larger wing is a missile that can be clipped on or taken off. Underneath the wings and on each side are large, firing cannons that can be triggered by pulling back a small rod. Two dark blue dorsal fins are located near the back and are angled away from each other. A sticker of the silver and lime green Agents symbol is located on both of them. The jet has a single engine, made up of a horizontal dark grey barrel piece. The fuselage, cockpit and nose are silver with several stickers of darker exhaust panels and details. The cockpit can fit Agent Fuse and a control joystick inside. The canopy glass can be easily removed and put on, but does not open up. The nose of the jet is conical and made up of two pieces. ;The Jeep The Jeep is black and orange - Dr. Inferno's signature colours - and has a unique design not seen with other LEGO vehicles. Notable designs are the SNOT technique used on the sides of the jeep and the fact there appear to be two narrow windshields - one in front of the passenger side and the other before the driver side - rather than one that spreads across the front of the car. Interestingly, although there is space for a minifigure in the passenger side, the Inferno Henchman actually sits behind the cab in a seat that is protected only by two short "walls" on either side of it. The seat can rotate 360 degrees. Another unique feature of the jeep are the wheels and how they connect to the body: springs and TECHNIC pieces allow the wheels to adjust to rough and rocky terrain, moving up and down without jolting the rest of the car. These springs act as shock absorbers and also raise the level of the car high above the wheels in proportion to most. The hood of the car opens up to reveal previously hidden rockets. There are two adjustable side-view mirrors, one on each side, large enough for a sticker of Dr. Inferno's symbol to be placed on it. This symbol is also spread across the hood of the car. There are no doors, only wiry pieces that keep the minifigure inside. The only way to take the driver out is by taking off the windshield on the side and removing him. Behind the grid piece on one side is a walkie-talkie and behind the other is a grey shovel. The bumper of the car has both transparent orange and clear pieces for headlights and has a dark grey grill. At the back of the jeep is a two-wheel detachable "wagon" that can be connect to a ball-and-joint. This wagon is what holds the gold bars that, in the story, Gold Tooth has stolen. It has orange and red back lights. The gold bars are placed on a small catapult with a target. When the cannons underneath the supersonic jet are fired and strike the target, it sends the catapult into action, launching the gold bars off the jeep. The gold bars themselves are connected to a single plate, with only two of them that aren't attached by studs. Background The comic storyline on the box depicts Gold Tooth and an Inferno Henchman stealing gold from a temple in the Amazon with Agent Fuse giving chase. The Jet Plane, piloted by Agent Fuse, is equipped with twin long-range Seeker X-1 rocket launchers and a pinpoint targeting system that allows it to hit even the smallest target. Fuse's job is to recover the gold bars before Gold Tooth and his associate can get them back to Dr. Inferno, who would melt them down for his latest deadly scheme. A jeep rushed through the Amazon rain forest. Inside was the dastardly (and filthy-rich and greedy) Gold Tooth and a henchman. Their trailer was full of gold. But little did they know that they were pursued by Agent Fuse in his Jet Plane. It fired an X-1 missile at the jeep, and Fuse eventually recovered the gold. Dr. Inferno was mad when Gold Tooth and his henchman came back empty-handed. Notes * A redesigned Inferno truck was seen in 2854298 The Adventures of Clutch Powers, built by Bernie Von Beam. * This set was featured in level 3 of the online Agents game. * The Inferno truck was also seen in the The Robot Chronicles. LEGO.com Description Minifigures included Gallery 8630.jpg|The set in its entirety 8630 Minifigures.jpg|The minifigures included External links * Sets Designed by Mark Stafford in 2008 Category:2008 sets Category:8000 sets Category:Agents